Désir grave
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Bill méritait d'être le premier, le seul et l'unique à bouleverser ses sens, et à le posséder.


**Titre** : Désir grave

 **Fandom** : Gravity Falls

 **Rating** : T (ça parle de masturbation)

 **Genres** : romance, hurt/comfort

 **Pairings** : Ford-Bill

 **Nombre de mots** : 955

 **Commentaires** : écrit pour Nelja après avoir visité la section Bill/Ford du tumblr NSFW de fappingtriangles...à concillier avec mon headcanon d'ace!Ford

* * *

Jusqu'à tout récemment, Standord avait supposé que les pulsions sexuelles étaient quelque chose qui heureusement ne le concernait pas vraiment. Il avait déjà essayé la masturbation à titre d'expérimentation. Il en avait conclu qu'il s'agissait d'une activité stimulante, aux conséquences à la fois dégoûtantes et agréables, qui pouvait se révéler sûrement utile en période d'examen ou de grand stress émotionnel. Toutefois il n'y trouvait pas de réel intérêt; il n'y pensait jamais et prenait son plaisir dans d'autres pratiques - plus rigoureuses, plus scientifiques - qui le satisfaisaient entièrement. Cela lui permettait de conserver sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Le sexe avec une autre personne lui avait toujours paru futile. Ils auraient aimé pouvoir tisser des liens avec les autres, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à se sortir de la tête qu'il était un alien, et même quand il était parmi un auditoire bienveillant, il gardait l'impression de tous les regards focalisés sur ses mains. Il était conscient que son imagination lui jouait des tours, que c'était son complexe qui parlait, néanmoins sa conviction était tellement ancrée qu'il avait du mal à en faire complètement abstraction - ce qui le gênait.

Il préférait la solitude, se considérant de plus en plus, au fil des années, comme un être à part, étrange, qui n'avait pas encore trouvé sa place.

C'était en partie grâce à cela qu'il s'était installé à Gravity Falls. Et qu'il avait rencontré la créature qui avait changé sa vie.

Avant Bill, Stanford ne ressentait aucun désir physique. Il éprouvait des sentiments, parfois même une certaine attirance intellectuelle pour ceux qu'il jugeait digne de la recevoir, mais jamais encore il n'avait "imaginé" et voulu rencontré le genre d'intimité qu'il recherchait avec Bill.

Alors qu'hélas, c'était un désir totalement vain. Il le savait. Il savait que c'était malsain de le vouloir ainsi, alors que Bill ne possédait même pas d'attributs génitaux. Alors que Bill n'était même pas humanoïde et n'avait jamais montré une quelconque affection de ce type pour Ford.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en rêver, dans le secret le plus profond de son cœur, parce qu'il aimait Bill.

Il s'en était rendu compte peu à peu, sans que cela ne le choque outre mesure. Il avait été surpris, car en vérité il s'était quasiment cru incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit depuis le départ de Stanley de la maison. Même l'affection portée à ses parents étaient teinté d'amertume. Il s'était souvent demandé à quoi ressemblait l'amour absolu pour une autre personne; une dévotion si entière, si parfaite, qu'elle ne souffrait aucune remise en cause, parce qu'elle était forcément juste. Parce qu'elle était Vraie.

Et il avait rencontré Bill. Il avait franchi le seuil, enfin, qui le séparait du genre humain : il était tombé amoureux brutalement - parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas - et progressivement - parce que Bill l'avait séduit par ses manières de gentleman, sa finesse d'esprit, ses jeux de mots, sa verve, et cette tendresse légèrement supérieure mais tellement compréhensive.

Son désir sexuel lui était apparu comme une perversion. Il en était révulsé, pourtant quelque chose se serrait en lui à l'idée que Bill le touche. Il imaginait ses petites mains sur sa peau nue, et il était comme un vulgaire primate, prêt à accomplir une éjaculation. Un rapide mouvement de poignet, ses doigts empoignant son sexe turgescent, et il jouissait en haletant. Ce n'était pas bien de faire ça, et cependant c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour soulager la tension qui l'habitait. S'il ne le faisait pas, il ne pouvait plus travailler efficacement. Ses pensées étaient hantées par les regards que lui lançaient Bill, ses longs cils battants, et la lascivité - toute virtuelle, sans doute - qui se glissait dans sa voix, ses minuscule mains caressant celles de Ford sans en avoir l'air, et sa voix, répétant combien il était fier de Ford, combien il l'impressionnait...

Stanford était faible face à ces compliments. Il le serait davantage si Bill ne s'obstinait pas à limiter les contacts physiques; ils s'étaient déjà tenus la main, ce qui mettait déjà Ford en émoi, mais le pire, c'était lorsque Bill était particulièrement content de lui, et venait lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

C'était condescendant, il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Mais comme un père l'est envers son fils, avec affection, avec fierté. Et c'est ce sentiment-là que Ford devine à travers le geste, qui à la fois le ravit et lui tord le cœur. L'amitié de Bill lui est très précieuse et chaque manifestation renforçant celle-ci le met en joie; mais n'être que ça, qu'un ami, brise ses espoirs secrets de devenir plus.

Alors, même si c'est terriblement malsain, il se masturbe dans sa chambre en pensant à ce qui ne sera jamais. Il visualise des mots que Bill ne dira sans doute que dans ses fantasmes, et il écarte les cuisses pour s'offrir à lui, pour lui prouver qu'il peut absolument tout avoir de lui, jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de sa chair, y compris celle qu'aucun autre n'a jamais exploré. Parce qu'il y a ce genre de confiance entre eux. Et que Ford ne l'accorderait à personne d'autre, ne l'a d'ailleurs jamais accordé à quiconque - il était ainsi toujours vierge, et content de l'être, parce que Bill méritait d'être le premier, le seul et l'unique à bouleverser ses sens, et à le _posséder_.

Il ne se rendait pas encore compte de ce que ce mot voulait dire pour Bill. A cette époque, il ne savait pas tout.

Il n'avait compris que bien plus tard les implications de ce ça signifiait quand Bill Cipher possédait quelqu'un.

Le pire étant que ça ne se limitait pas à son corps, loin de là. Le pire était pour son âme.


End file.
